


队友都是狼的后续改编

by Cheilla



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, all源 - Freeform, 凯源 - Freeform, 千源 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheilla/pseuds/Cheilla
Summary: 【接下来的口味更重，而且不是原作者所出，是我口味太重，想写3P，接受不了的朋友，到千玺的番外就可以了，慎入。】





	队友都是狼的后续改编

**Author's Note:**

> 本文小清新慎入，既然你进来了，车门就焊死了，想出去？门都没有！

**【此文是YY 产物，上升了概不负责！】**

  
王俊凯搂着王源，静静的窝在浴缸里，细细啃咬的王源娇嫩的脖颈，一手游走在王源娇嫩的乳尖上，揉捻着，另一手沿着胸口下滑，捏住身下软肉，王源忍不住嘤咛一声，“不要，直接

来，嗯..."身后，王俊凯的欲望顶在股间，划着圈儿，要进不进的，最是磨人。有些人，真的是失去了才知道珍惜，人生苦短，在王源离开的这几年，王俊凯是真的怕了，他的生命中不能没

有王源，而他，也不能再幼稚下去了，当年年轻气盛的他只知道一味索取，而王源总是在包容他的孩子气，任他予取予求，每次想到此，他都觉得自己特混蛋，特配不上王源，听到王源终于

主动求欢，他差点忍不住就这么插进去了，"不，宝贝我得套个安全套，直接射进去，我怕对你身体不好。"“你什么时候这么体贴了？”“那我这么体贴，作为奖励，你帮我戴好不好？”“滚

蛋！”王源的脸红的可以滴血。“好不好嘛？”王俊凯竟然在撒娇，要死了啦，“好过分哦，你撒娇比我还可爱，哼，就不给你带！”“源源，”王俊凯哭笑不得，“哪里啊，我们源源最可爱了。”“小

凯，我还是忘不了千玺。”安全套掉在浴池里，无声的下沉，王俊凯怎么翻找，都找不到。"小凯，千玺他......"王源翻身过来主动坐上去，那灼热刺痛皮肉的感觉似乎比以往还要痛。“够

了！”王俊凯心痛得快要死掉了，“你还在恨我对不对，我会改的，你不要提起他，我到底哪里做得还不够好，我，我会改的！”"你不是说你爱我么，怎么，连这点都接受不了么？"王源忍着剧

痛，一点一点坐下去，再一点一点往上挪，“当初，你就把我当作你的炮友一样对待，想上就上，我想知道，我在你心中到底算什么，你说啊！”“源源，”王俊凯知道王源这是在报复，报复自

己当年那样对他，可是王俊凯已经爱惨了他，无论如何，是自己欠他的，“如果这是你想要的，我会让你满意的。”王俊凯觉得，这是他最后一次进入了，他把王源身子翻转过来，肉棒在股间

转了一圈，王源忍不住呻吟了一声，却被王俊凯拉上去吸住，王俊凯狠狠的堵住王源上面那张小嘴，身上的昂扬凶猛的冲刺着，他不想再从这张小嘴里听到任何令他心碎的话语了。这场性事

来的凶猛而激烈，像是怎么也要不够似的，王俊凯狠狠的操弄着，浴池里的水喷溅的到处都是，王源的叫声已经沙哑了，整个人被抱坐在洗手台上，王俊凯温柔的抱着他，手指在他后穴细细

捣鼓着，细细抠着，把那些淫秽的液体一点一点挖出来，“嗯，你在干嘛，别弄我嗯...”“源源，你还记得吗，我们第一次做爱过后你发烧了，就是因为爱液在你体内停留太久，最后还导致你生

病了。”和王源分开那几年，他把自己毛病挑了个遍，每次细细回忆他们恩爱的过往，都裹着细碎的玻璃渣，虽然甜却也痛彻心扉，王俊凯也是在机缘巧合下知道，性爱的秘辛。“你，”他竟然

还记得，王源的眼睛湿润了，过去的点点滴滴好像幻灯片般一幕幕在自己脑海闪过，心在某一瞬间动容了。不行，不能心软，一定要好好整蛊他一顿，不然对不起自己。“你，你休想用糖衣

炮弹笼络我，你自己答应我的事情，你最好做到！”“傻瓜，只要是你要的，我都会尽量满足你，我，已为你倾倒。”王俊凯第一次这么认真的帮他清理后穴，这是从来没有过的，看来，这几年

他真的是成长了。王源觉得要不是刚刚高潮后的刺痛感还很重，估计都以为是在做梦了。“小凯,...你今天是被掉包了吗？”回答他的是一记深深的狼吻和什么东西被撕开的声音，“我是不是被

掉包，...你要不要再感受下？”已经被干的松软的小穴突然迎来略带粗糙的肉棒，“你带了什么，嘶，好痛...”王俊凯温柔的舔噬王源的喉结，一边拉开门，抱着王源，就着插入的姿势走到卧

室，虽然也就几步路，可每走一步，就忍不住顶弄一下，惹得王源的被清理干净的后穴又忍不住分泌出一些浊白的体液，汩汩地沿着着腿根缓慢流淌，王源脸烫的可以，明明做了这么多次，

后穴还是紧的要命，狠狠的包裹着他的欲望，他把王源轻轻放在床上，往他肚子塞了一个枕头，使他的臀肉高高翘起，捏开臀瓣，细看还能看到一点粉嫩，似乎溢出若有似无的香气，一般来

说人是不可能有体香的，可王源例外，被操的红肿的小穴异常可口，王俊凯贪婪地咬了一口臀肉，王源的脸被埋在被子里，羞涩的要命，“别舔，嗯...别吸啊，嗯，快...我，”"快什么嗯？"王

俊凯掰着臀肉，细细深入，狠狠啜了一口，抽出肉棒，狠狠插入，王俊凯摸索着，抓到了王源的软肉，王源的软肉一点一点在王俊凯的挑逗下慢慢变硬，然后再快要射的时候一把住，“嗯，

你干嘛，让我射....唔..."身下那物被王俊凯玩弄着，上下两张小嘴也被王俊凯堵住，胯骨被捏到变形，多久没有体验到这么刺激的性事了，和王俊凯分开这几年，他是不是还碰过别人！“你还

敢分心？”王俊凯报复性地咬了他一口，王源更生气了，俩条小舌你争我夺的缠绕着，追逐着，一吻结束后王源和王俊凯的气息间还交杂着血的味道，“你为什么技巧这么好，你是不是又碰了

别的人？”“源源，吃醋了？”王俊凯一把拉开他的腿，使他环上自己的腰，更用力的冲撞着，“傻瓜...我这几年想你的时候...都用五指兄弟呢，现在有你了...它们可以毕业了。”“...流氓！”王源

的脸红的发紫，身体也软的不行，皮肤间泛起了一片可爱的粉红，嫩嫩的，令人忍不住想咬一口。“源源真可爱，都做了这么多次了，你还是那么容易害羞啊！”一阵欢愉过后，王俊凯把王源

箍的紧紧的，鼻息间都是王源的味道，很安心，多久了，好久没有这么紧紧的抱着他的王源儿，只是，他一个人的王源儿，他舍不得放开，他怕一放松，他的王源儿就不见了。他的王源啊，

被他狠狠要了这么多次，已经不堪重负，被做晕了，眼尾处还残留着泪珠，他轻轻的吻着，像是在亲吻一个最珍贵的宝贝。

  
王源儿是在两颗软糖般的乳珠被啃咬的刺痛中惊醒的，这是什么情况？王俊凯和易烊千玺一左一右的环绕在自己身边，一人一边贪婪的吸吮着自己粉嫩的乳珠，像是吸奶一般，王源很是

好奇，“有那么好吃吗?你们这样能吸出奶水吗?"“醒了啊，真好！”这两货平时不是恨不得把对方掐死么，怎么这么默契的离开了自己的乳头，他们离开后，自己的乳头被吮吸的闪闪发亮，整

个肿大了一圈，细看还残留着某人的津液，“你们怎么会？”“源源，你说你还忘不了千玺，我仔细思考了一夜，我想过离开，想过成全，可是我舍不得，我怕这家伙一个人保护不了你，于是，

我，”王俊凯突然飙泪了，那话却怎么也说不出口了，王俊凯从来不会哭的，他从小任性跋扈，他唱功和自己不相上下，舞蹈能力也不输千玺，虽然没有像自己和千玺一样精通于某一领域，

但他是王俊凯啊，王源深深喜欢过的王俊凯啊，他是任性的，他是骄傲的，这么骄傲的人，怎么会，怎么会，王源突然眼眶发红，他觉得自己玩笑好像开大了，“可是我....”“队长，想说的

是，他愿意和我一起照顾你。”是愿意，而不是想。千玺认真的样子让他再也说不出狠心的话语，如果没有王俊凯，他可能会爱上易烊千玺。王源的心似乎都被王俊凯占满了，以至于，他忘了，易烊千玺也是何

等的骄傲，他又何尝愿意与别人共享，爱，竟然也可以如此的卑微，卑微到，连呼吸都感到窒息。

  
王源捧着王俊凯的脸，轻轻吻干他的泪，王俊凯拉下他的手，主动与他接吻。千玺在王源的背后落下密密麻麻的细吻，一路扫荡到股沟，千玺突然把王源推向王俊凯，使他胸前的软糖更

好的埋入王俊凯口腔。千玺小心翼翼的掰开臀缝，小巧的舌头灵活的探入，模拟着肉棒抽插的方式，王源的那里本就敏感，淫液很快蔓延，溢出了易烊千玺的唇，易烊千玺忍不住喝了一口，

好甜，“嗯，别舔了，...快进来，”千玺捏着王源的臀沟，吸吮到臀肉整个干涩到不行，才依依不舍的离开，解开裤头，易烊千玺很轻易就滑进去了，王源这边正在给王俊凯解裤头，喉根的呻

吟溢出，他迫不及待的掏出王俊凯的男根堵住自己这羞涩的呻吟，王俊凯将手插进王源的发丝，任凭小家伙好像吃冰淇淋一般从下往上舔着，任凭自己的男根在王源儿的舔弄下不断壮大，任

凭小兔子的贝齿被冲撞到不小心磕到自己男根，他深吸了一口气，用力抚弄了王源儿后颈突出的那一小块凸起，最后狠狠按压，在王源儿的嘴里进出着，王源儿的男根被千玺拿捏着，被捏的

越发青紫，肿的不成样子，后穴被千玺深刻贯穿着，刺痛伴随着快感无限延伸，王源身上的敏感点都被队友狠狠侵犯着，这两只狼好像怎么也要不够似的，用力的操弄着自己，身体瘫软的不

成样子，只能任由他们摆弄着，骨头都快折腾的散架了。

  
夜，还那么长。王源白嫩的肌肤被吮落的青紫，敏感的性器被蹂躏的印记越发的深刻，王源的浪叫是伴随着水声的，浴室的喷头洒在三人身上，王俊凯和易烊千玺一边帮王源清洗身

子，一边上下其手，被干的腿软的王源只能一手扶着浴墙，一手扶着玻璃门，勉强站立。这个玻璃门是被精心打造的，整个玻璃面打磨的发亮，像一面镜子，他看到王俊凯和易烊千玺埋在自

己的腿间，分别进攻着自己的前面和后面，王俊凯愉快的享用着自己的臀肉，易烊千玺的口腔含住自己性器，上下套弄着，前后都被照顾着，惹得王源淫声浪叫，王俊凯和易烊千玺听着这般

叫唤，哪里还能顶得住啊，掏出了火热的肿胀多时的欲望，还不忘再抹上一层润滑剂，一起抵在王源的股间，蓄势待发。王源隐约觉得有什么地方不对，一股莫名的惧意涌上心头，“你们要

干什么？”“宝贝儿，你放心，我看过这方面的知识，只要小心一点，你一定可以适应的。”“对啊，我和队长商量过了，亲爱的，我们不会害你的。”“可是我，我害怕！”“别怕，不要紧张，放

松。慢慢来，乖，你可以的。”王俊凯的声线带着点蛊惑的味道，千玺暧昧的舔了一下王源的鬓角，下面的两根肉棒在股间流连，一点一点试探，研磨着，像是约好了一般猛地插入。“痛!”王

源痛得眼泪都逼出来了，王俊凯安抚似的吻了吻他的眼角，千玺舔弄着他的耳垂，“实在是太紧了，你咬的我们好疼啊，宝贝儿。”哄了王源儿好一会儿，等到他适应了尺寸，王俊凯和易烊千

玺再也忍不住了，一前一后用力的抽插着，淫靡的拍打声，王源的呻吟声，那两只狼的喘息声，交织成一片旖旎的交响曲。天边渐渐翻出了鱼肚白，两只饿狼终于把那一份炽热射进去，结束

了这场性事。

  
迷迷糊糊间，王源感觉有人在揉捻着自己的敏感点，厚重的呼吸喷洒在股间，似乎有什么凉凉的东西敷在上面，冰冰凉凉的很是舒服，腿缝火辣辣痛楚似乎减少了些许，男根好像也被

上了药，轻轻柔柔的，感觉自己是被倾心对待的宝物。王源忍不住翻了个身，空气中粗重的呼吸似乎又加重了不少，额上被人轻轻的吻了吻，嘴唇也被霸道的人重重的嘬了一口，一个冰冰凉

凉的东西贴了上来，轻柔的包裹着自己，软软的，自己抱着它又翻了一个身，调皮的露出了光滑的背脊，饱满的臀肉，迷蒙间，好像还听到有人轻笑，叫唤着“王源儿，你个磨人的小妖精...”

等到王源儿真正醒来已经是下午四点多，一睁眼，就看到了那两只狼温柔缱倦的笑容，王俊凯抱着他，把他遮挡的严严实实后，示意千玺喂他，“做什么，我自己能吃。”“王源儿，”千玺一脸

委屈，“难道你不喜欢我喂你吗?”什么情况啊，王源内心腹诽着，吃软不吃硬这套真对我没什么用真的！“没有啦，我只是。好啦，来吧！”终究还是没能扛住千玺的温柔攻势，MMP！王俊凯

有一搭没一搭的亲吻着自己耳垂，本来粥就热，他还粘着自己，更热了啦！空调仿佛是开假的，“你再吃我豆腐，我就把你丢出去！”“嘤嘤嘤，源源，你不爱我了！”我滴个神啊，把这两只给

我有多远丢多远吧！

  
**【沙雕泡面番】**

凯（斜睨）：大兄弟，听说你被源源踹出来了

千（怒对）：你不也被踹出来了，笑屁啊

凯（调侃）：要不咱俩来一炮？

千（无所畏惧）：好啊，你捅我还是我捅你？

源（白眼）：哦，横竖是没我什么事了是吧？

日常作死的俩傻子：.....................

没什么，这只是我看完想向原作者寄刀片的产物

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo或者评论一下吧，顺便安利一下原文，让你也被虐一顿（哎呀我的劣根性 啊）


End file.
